


bring it back, bring it back (don't take it away from me).

by rockygetsrolling



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Aaron Davis Doesn't Die, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, In Which I Profess My Love For Rarepair More Than I Already Have, M/M, Marriage Proposal, RIPeter Never Dies, Romance, Soft boys being soft, birthday gift, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockygetsrolling/pseuds/rockygetsrolling
Summary: Their war is over, and they finally have a chance to simply be as they were always meant to be.OR: Peter and Aaron, two years after the events of Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse.





	bring it back, bring it back (don't take it away from me).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosewitchx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/gifts).

> para mi amor rosewitchx en su cumpleaños. tienes mi corazón y todas las estrellas. te quiero mucho. _(smooches)_

Aaron isn’t one for surprises, but he figures that this is well-warranted. Peter deserves a day off, after all; he’s been cranking out article and photograph, one after another, and Jameson is grinding him into the dirt. Pete’s gig as Spider-Man isn’t exactly helpful either.

So that night, Aaron sends in a growl to Jameson’s office: _Parker is off tomorrow, or you’ll have more to worry about than an editing nightmare._

Peter gets the call at around eleven; they’re in Aaron’s kitchen, Aaron at the stove making shrimp stir fry while Peter has his arms wrapped around his waist, his head on his shoulder. At the sound of the ringtone, however, he groans and fishes his phone out of his pocket and steps out of the room, much to Aaron’s chagrin.

Peter comes back ten minutes later with a look of simultaneous shock and amazement.

“You alright, sugar?” Aaron asks, sending him a gentle smile.

“Aaron,” Peter says with a laugh and a shake of his head, “Aaron, did Prowler threaten my boss with a possible break-in unless I got a night off?”

Aaron shrugs mischeviously. “Maaaaaaaaybe,” he hums, “I’ll never tell.”

Peter throws his head back and laughs, walks to him and drapes his arms over his neck and kisses him slowly, softly, like the touch of a butterfly’s wings to the breeze. It’s a movie-star kiss, and it feels like a cinematic triumph. All that’s missing in the swelling music score.

Aaron breathes in his kiss, breathes in his being, wants to meld their bodies together like a mended sword, or jewels to a golden crown.

They pull apart, and Peter smiles at him like a sunrise, like Spider-Man. 

“Now when, pray tell,” Peter purrs, his voice dropping to a soft rumble, “were you going to tell me that he gave me tomorrow _and_ the next day off?”

Aaron’s eyebrows shoot up. “Did he? I only said one day.”

Peter laughs. “He said it was a necessary precaution, just to be safe. Which means you have me tomorrow, and New York has me on Friday.”

“Aw, what?” Aaron leans down and presses kisses to Peter’s neck, and Peter giggles and leans into the weight of Aaron’s body. “That’s not fair, babe, he gve you two days off so I could hoard you for a bit.” He leaves a soft nibble against the crook of his neck and his shoulder, and Peter gives a startled squeal.

“Get off me, you cannibal!” He shoves Aaron away, then grabs him by the face and pulls him in and kisses him just as quickly. Aaron wants to nudge against him a wall and kiss him until they’re both out of breath and practically stuck at the hip.

“I love you,” he whispers against Peter’s lips when he pries them apart. He leans his forehead against Peter’s and lets the notes of the proclomation hang in the air.

Peter drapes his arms over Aaron’s neck and closes his eyes. He looks so beautiful, it doesn’t matter what he’s doing. God, Aaron is so gone for him, it’s unbelievable.

“I love you, too,” Peter says, “you stupid moron, you.”

He might as well be, next to Peter’s intellect and kindness. Aaron feels like he might implode from the heat of his love.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, you are the love of my life,” he says, voice close to breaking out of nowhere. He’s never loved like this before, and he’s sure he never will again.

Peter laughs, and it sounds sad. “Don’t be so sure. Parker luck says that I’ll lose you one way or another.”

Holy shit, that _terrifies_ Aaron.

“No,” he murmurs. “You’re never gonna lose me, Parker luck be damned.”

Peter shakes his head. “You’re incessant, baby.”

“Think about it, sweetheart,” he says. “Kingpin is gone. Prowler’s making a change. Miles is getting older, he’s getting better. And we’ve been together for, what, three years now?”

Peter shakes his head. “You’re not gonna be here much longer, Aaron.” he sounds so sure, and it breaks Aaron’s heart. 

Aaron swallows around the lump in his throat and steps back, then takes Peter’s hand and slides down to one knee. “Yeah, I will, darling. As long as you want me, I’ll be here.”

“Oh my God,” Peter chokes out, because Aaron is actually, truly pulling out a ring, he’s pulling a whole ring out of his pocket, a simple band of sterling silver and a pretty, crystalline stone that shines like a small, fallen star, like a raindrop.

“Oh my God, _Aaron_\--”

“Peter Benjamin Parker, love of my life, my movie star, my stupidly stubborn superhero,” that gets a giggle and a huge, huge smile, “Peter, my love, will you marry me, Parker luck be damned?”

Peter puts a hand over his eyes and laughs, he’s crying, but they’re happy tears, they’re happy tears. When he takes his hand away, he falls to his knees and wraps his arms around Aaron’s neck and kisses him, kisses him, kisses him like they’re gonna fall apart if they don’t, and when Peter looks at him again with those baby blues, Aaron _knows_ that he’ll never love anyone again, not the way he loves Peter.

“Aaron Donavan Davis, I will absolutely marry you, Parker luck be damned.”

And Aaron smiles so hard his face hurts, and he just barely contains himself enough to slide the ring onto Peter’s finger before practically tackling Peter to the floor and kissing him so hard that they come away both breathless and laughing.

“Jesus,” Peter says, and he kisses Aaron’s nose. “Jesus, did I get lucky.”

“Parker luck be damned?”

Peter kisses him one more time; the stir fry is surely burned by now, but they don’t care. They can always order out.

Besides, who can complain?

So Aaron Donavan Davis kisses his fiance like its his last day on earth, and they lie together on the floor, foreheads and noses touching ever so softly.

“Parker luck be damned,” Peter answers. “Parker luck be _damned._”

“I love you.”

“I love you most.”


End file.
